Heart of Gold
by SolarMoonBeauty
Summary: Taylor Aurum is excited to finally begin her Pokemon journey with her friends Alea, Satoko and Isaac. She's eager to forget her strange abilities and put everything behind her. However, when danger threatens the very universe they live in, Taylor and her friends will be thrust into a wild adventure they never expected... (Contains gijinkas, some mild cursing. Rating won't change.)


**The Adventure Begins**  
**Taylor's Point of View**

It was a normal day, for the most part. I was busily arguing with someone over the internet and watching reruns of eighties cartoons. I was working on proving the opposite party wrong. It was a matter of fact, not opinion, and I just never could resist. I always attempted to educate them.  
I cracked my knuckles and typed out a long-winded reply, while my pet Meowth sat on the chair behind me. None of our household pets were experienced enough to battle, with the exception of my father's Pokemon. They didn't listen to me anyway.

"Aaaand, send. There we go."

"Taylor!" My mom was calling. I removed my headphones and descended the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Oh, they were talking about your dad on the television, but they didn't actually show him..."

"Aw. I missed it."

My dad was a scientist, which meant that he was home and away at random times. He was around enough, but he often had to go work on secret projects. I had no idea what he was working on right now...he wasn't even allowed to tell us.

"Did my Pokegear get back yet?"

"Yes. You know, if you didn't leave it out like that, it wouldn't need repair."

"Sorry mom." I bent down to rub the head of my dad's Skitty, Kiki. I had to wonder why he didn't just take her with him this time.

"By the way, Professor Elm from next door wanted to see you. He said that he had an errand. It might be a good idea for you to go outside. And please take your pet outside. He's being a troublemaker."  
My Zubat peeked out of one of the cabinets, hissing and making faces at anything that came near the cabinet. I'd found him in the attic one day and just decided to keep him. He was much to fearful of people to be a danger anyway.

"Come here, you." I picked up my Zubat and ran back upstairs to pack my bag. Something to eat, a few potions, and my Pokegear. I coaxed my Zubat into the side pocket and he settled quickly.

I emerged from my house and brushed my brown curls out of my face. The sun was warm, making my hair hot against my hand. I glanced towards Professor Elm's laboratory when I noticed a young man, staring into the window, his expression hateful and showing nothing less than misanthropy.

My gut, and natural disdain of social situations, begged me not to say anything. I didn't.

"Morning, Professor!" It wasn't exactly polite, but I'd lived next door to him since birth.

"There you are."

"Sorry. I was a little busy." I brushed my hair out of my face and adjusted my glasses on my nose.

"You've been a very big help to me in the past, Taylor, so I'd like to ask you another favor. A very difficult one."

_"I hope she can do this. I desperately want to know what Mr. Pokemon's discovered..."_

I flinched slightly when I heard Professor Elm's voice inside my head. I thought I had that under control...did I really let it slip like that?

"You need me to go get something for you?" I asked, finishing his thoughts for him. I was still trying to suppress that. It wasn't easy.

"Right again, Miss Aurum. Unfortunately he lives quite a bit away and that little Zubat of yours isn't quite primed for battling..."

Bram protested, but I spoke over him.

"So what should I do?"

"I'd like you to take one of these Pokemon with you to keep you safe."

My heart skipped a beat and I walked over to the table without a moment's hesitation. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile...In my head I knew what Pokemon they were. It was always like that. As natural as it was, I insisted on trying to keep it pinned down. It scared people and I didn't want that.

_"Pick me! Pick me! I hope she picks me..."_

My hand hovered over the Pokeball I heard the thoughts emanating from. Chikorita...

"My brother has been talking about wanting a Pokemon. Do you think he could get one as well?"

"That's for him to decide...ah, you're interested in the Chikorita?"

"Yes...this one is good, I can tell."

"You haven't been wrong before about that, Miss Aurum. I do wonder how you do that."

I released the Chikorita and watched as he wiggled about, glad to be free in the fresh air. He moved over towards the window and attempted to get in the sun, but he was much too small to get up there. I lifted him up in my arms and smiled adoringly. He was perfect!

"I'll be back really soon, Professor. I promise!"


End file.
